


Sabrina's Journey Through Kanto

by shaniaanimemangalover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Absol - Freeform, Action, Adventure, Battle, Gen, OC Charcters, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniaanimemangalover/pseuds/shaniaanimemangalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina A. Diamond is on a journey through Kanto with her Absol, nicknamed Sol. Along the way, she meets new friends and enemies. Also, she trains her pokemon and battle trainers and gym leaders, and along the way, she meets Team Rocket? Can she complete her dream and defeat Team Rocket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabrina's Journey Through Kanto

**This is my new pokemon story! I hope ya'll enjoy!**

Sabrina A. Diamond was a young 10 year old girl with her Absol, nicknamed Sol. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and dark brown pants. Her shoes were white and pink. On top of her pink shirt was a black waistcoat that was zipped up. Around her neck was her Absol's pokeball, hanging on a necklace, just like Drake with his Dragonite. "Alright, boy, tomorrow, we're leaving Hoenn. We're going to make our name in Kanto and then we can come back home to defeat Steven Stone. What do you say, Sol?" Sabrina asked Sol. 

"Sol! Absol!" Absol says, nuzzling his trainer. Sabrina laughed as she rubbed Absol's fur.  _I love you, Absol and you know it._ Sabrina thought. She went to sleep with Absol beside her. 

The next morning, Sabrina got ready to go to Kanto. "Okay, Absol, you have to get in your pokeball." Sabrina tells Absol. Absol nodded and Sabrina put Absol in his pokeball and she put his pokeball on her necklace.  _Alright, I'm ready to go . I have my bag of items, including my trainer card. I don't have any pokeballs, save for Sol's. Okay, I'm ready to go to Kanto._ Sabrina thought. 

Professor Birch had gave Sabrina a boat ticket for a boat that was leaving Hoenn and going to Kanto. She said goodbye to everyone in Littleroot Town. She even told the pictures of her mom and dad goodbye. She left to go the boat ticket booth. She gave the man her ticket and she got on the boat. 

The boat ride took several hours, but the boat finally landed on Kanto. "We're in Verdian City. That's means Pallet Town is close by!" Sabrina cheered.  _We're finally in Kanto. We'll defeat the Elite Four and the Champion. Me and my friends._ Sabrina thought. She rode Sol to Pallet Town. 

Just like Littleroot Town, Pallet Town was peaceful and very comforting to live in. Sabrina spotted Professor Oak and she smiled. "Professor Oak!" Sabrina called out to the old man. Oak turned and he saw Sabrina.

"Hey, there. You must be Sabrina. Professor Birch told me you were coming." Professor Oak says, looking at Sol.

"Is that an Absol?" He asked. Sabrina rubbed Sol lovingly.

"Yes. This is my partner and life long friend, Sol." Sabrina tells Professor Oak.

"You've train it well." He commented. 

"Thanks." Sabrina says, climbing off of Sol. An young boy named Gary Oak come to Sabrina. 

"Are you new here?" Gary asked. He was snobbish causing Sol to growl at him.

"Yeah. Can we battle?" Sabrina asked. Gary smirked.

"Okay, Brina!" Gary says, angering Sabrina. "Nidoking, come on out!" Gary called out an tall purple pokemon. 

"Sol, make this battle easy!" Sabrina tells Sol. Sol nodded his head. 

"Nidoking! Horn Attack!" Gary ordered. Nidoking's horn turned longer and white. He ran towards Sol.

"Shadow Ball." Sabrina ordered. Sol fired an purple ball at Nidoking's face and it made contact. Because of the power of the Shadow Ball, Nidoking fainted. 

"Huh? Wha-?" Gary was confused. Sabrina smirked.

"Heh, Gary-boy, you need to be better." Sabrina tells Gary. Gary then smiled. 

"That Absol of yours is strong." Gary commented. Sabrina smiled.

"Thanks. Sol is my only pokemon at the moment." Sabrina tells Gary. Gary was shocked.  _Only pokemon? That Absol must be powerful!_ Gary thought. Professor Oak came back and he saw the battle between Sabrina and Gary.  _Huh, I will give her Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur will take her as her trainer._ Professor Oak thought. 

 


End file.
